A Day In The Life of A Working Shinobi
by Miharu-teme
Summary: Kakashi signed up Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto for jobs at Konoha’s new mall. Will they survive in the many problems, challenges, and …random people? Parings: sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, inoshikatema and…. Um that’s it well… maybe I’ll add more later.
1. Chapter 1

A Day and a Life of the Working Shinobi

By Miharu Saruwatari

Hi there readers! Well…. This is a story about…well…. Here's the summary:

Kakashi signed up Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto for jobs at Konoha's new mall. Will they survive in the many problems, challenges, and …random people? Parings: sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, ino/shika/tema and…. Um that's it well… maybe I'll add more later.

**My DISCLAIMER!**

**HI! I'm just here to make clear that I…. didn't make up the Naruto people! But I did make the plot! **

This is rated T for teen! Teenagers are people who are 13 and up and are full of emotions and puberty! YAY! Well…. You can read this even though you're not 13 and up but I warned you….. There may be language and perverted scenes! YAY!

**Chapter One**

**A New Challenge**

**Meeting Grounds **

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting at the meeting ground…. Again.

"SHIT! WHY IS KAKASHI-SENSEI ALWAYS LATE!" Naruto asked for like the 30th time and obnoxiously and loudly I might add!

"Naruto! For the billionth time, I DON'T FREAKING KNOW!" screamed the impatient Sakura for the 30th time, hitting Naruto on the head…. Again.

"Hn," said Sasuke calmly, even though inside he was as impatient as Naruto.

**-------- POOF! --------**

"Why HELLO MY WONDERFUL SHINOBI!" said Kakashi joyously.

"Ehem…" coughed Sakura, raising her left eyebrow.

"Oh and HOW could I forget my beautiful Kunoichi?" said Kakashi with a smile under his mask.

Sakura just smiled cutely and waved.

"What's your excuse this time… a random girl named **Nalene** was in your way, trying to get a hold of Sasuke?" Naruto asked sarcastically and poking Sasuke in the arm.

"Why YES! HOW DID YOU KNOW!" exclaimed Kakashi looking amazed at Naruto's psychic ability.

"UGH!" sighed the three annoyed ninjas. A sweat-drop appeared on their heads.

"No really… a girl named Nalene was in my way… REALLY!" said Kakashi flailing his arms in the air.

**Flash Back **

"Hahaha!" laughed Kakashi. "Now I'm all done with business at the new mall!"

"YOU!" screamed an anonymous, yet very loud, scary person.

"Huh?" replied the confused Kakashi. He turned to the direction the scary voice came from.

"You know who you are… NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" screamed the mysterious person. The person was walking closer and closer.

"Well apparently I really don't know who you're talking about so I'll just be on my way…." Replied kakashi. As he was walking very slowly away from the psycho…

"HOLD ON SHIT FACE!" said the demanding person. "You know who I'm talking about…. SASUKE UCHIHA! My lover! Hahahaha my love! My….. BOYFRIEND!"

In hearing these words Kakashi already knew that this was a girl… and she was obsessed with his student….. Guess…… you all know him….. He's…..Sasuke-the avenger who is cold and way too fun to make fun of- Uchiha.

_Too many girls love that kid…. Hmm…. Maybe I should get plastic surgery to look like Mr. Uchiha? Hmm… maybe…._ Thought Kakashi.

This obsessive girl was walking closer and closer to Kakashi but he didn't notice. He was too busy imagining what he would look like if he was Sasuke.

"HI-AYA!" screamed the 16 year old girl. Down her foot went, crashing on Kakashi's.

"OUCH!" screamed Kakashi! He hopped away as fast as he could away from the obsessed teen.

"COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN! I AM NALENE KWONG AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT! MWAHAHA!" screamed the so called –Nalene Kwong-.

**End Flashback **

"And that's what happened, "said Kakashi with a frown hidden beneath his mask and a fake tear dripping down from his revealed eye. He sarcastically wiped the fake tear away.

The Three 16 year olds just looked at him with wide eyes and blinked.

"_HOW DARE THAT GIRL TALK ABOUT SASUKE LIKE THAT!" screamed the inner Sakura with rage while throwing fierce blows into the air. "How DARE SHE CLAIM SASUKE HERS! HE'S OURS RIGHT!"_

"_**Well I guess so, but Sasuke hasn't really actually agreed to be my boyfriend yet…" said Sakura nervously.**_

"_Sure…. Right …. Whatever… YOU CAN HELLA TELL HE LOVES US!" Screamed forceful Inner-Sakura._

"_**Why the Hell am I talking to you! I thought I left you at home!" realized the pink haired girl.**_

"_You can Never leave ME at home… Mwhahaha!' said her inner self in a matter-of-factly tone._

"_**WHATEVER! I'm NOT TALKING TO YOU ANYMORE!" yelled Sakura to her inner self.**_

"Hn… Annoying girls," said Sasuke calmly.

"AWW LUCKY! HOW COME NO ONE EVER LOVES ME?" Screamed Naruto very loudly and sarcastically. "SASUKE YOUR LUCKY EVERYONE LOVES YOU!"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said not caring.

Sakura just giggled.

Naruto turned a dark red and yelled "Who you calling DOBE, TEME?"

"Shut the fuck up DOBE," said Sasuke, emphasizing DOBE.

"STOP CALLING ME DOBE, SASUKE-TEME!" argued Naruto. He was about to attack Sasuke. He started running towards Sasuke screaming "AYE AYE AYE AYE AYE!"

"Stop, Stop, Stop boys!" said Kakashi said holding Naruto down. Naruto was only centimeters away from Sasuke's face. Sasuke just smirked and flicked Naruto's nose and said "ha. Ha."

"WHY I OUGHTA…" Naruto said while trying to reach for Sasuke's face.

"SHUT UP!" Kakashi yelled, hitting Naruto on the head exactly where Sakura hit him awhile ago which made it sting really badly.

Naruto stopped and went limp. He pushed Kakashi off him and sat down on the ground criss-cross apple sauce style, frowning.

'**_UGH! I HATE THAT STUPID SASUKE-TEME!' thought Naruto,' it's HIS entire fault.'_**

Sakura ignored Naruto and asked "Sensei? What are we doing today? Are we going to train or maybe go on a mission?"

"Well my little cherry blossom, we are actually training… well actually it's a challenge… well you could call it both so I'll call a training challenge!" decided Kakashi, smiling happily underneath his mysterious mask.

"Okay…. So what's the challenge?" asked Sakura putting her hands on her nicely shaped hips.

'**_Hope it's something good. Not like the time we had to wash Kakashi's windows,' thought Sakura._**

'_Yeah… but at least we got to see Sasuke-kun shirtless! Hehehe.' Exclaimed the inner Sakura with a mischievous smirk on her face._

Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other, but stopped to listen to their sensei's answer.

"Well… if you MUST know it's….. A JOB AT THE KONOHA MALL!" exclaimed Kakashi!

'**_Mwahahahahaha!' thought Kakashi._**

"COOL!" exclaimed Sakura with stars in her eyes.

"WHAT!" screamed the two boys, with anger in THEIR eyes.

"YES MY STUDENTS! I DID THIS ALL FOR YOU! And the other teachers did the same with their students! "Sang Kakashi.

'**_BWAHAHAHAHAHA!' thought Kakashi joyously. _**

"WOAH! That means we all get different jobs?" asked Sakura, excited to use her 30 workers discount.

'**_YAY! SHOPPING!' exclaimed Sakura._**

"YES!" squealed Kakashi!

"So that means that we get to chose which jobs we get?" Naruto hoped.

'**_PLEASE SAY YES! LET ME WORK AT THE FOOD COURT!' hoped the Ramen-obsessed Naruto._**

"NOPE! That's the catch! I did this all for you!" exclaimed the way too excited Kakashi!

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU FREAKING DO YOU BASTARD!" yelled the angry Uchiha. He was too mad to even respect his sensei.

'**_NO! I DON'T WANT TO WORK AT THIS STUPID MALL! THERE ARE GIRLS THERE! ALL OF THEM ARE GOING TO ANNOY ME! DAMN KAKASHI!' thought Sasuke._**

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, my poorly minded yet handsome boy, "said Kakashi, "you are too stupid to even know why I gave you this challenge, "said Kakashi in a matter-of-factly tone.

'**_MWAHAHAH!' laughed the scheming Kakashi._**

"Okay sensei… tell us why you gave us this 'challenge'," said Sasuke pissed off, but starting to calm down.

'**_Get on with it you old fart,' thought Sasuke._**

"huh?" asked Kakashi currently reading his Icha Icha Paradise book and ignoring the frustrated Sasuke.

Sasuke made a small growl and asked again.

"Well…. TO GET FREE WORKERS AT THE MALL! WHY ELSE?" said their sensei.

'**_FALALALALA! Free workers!' exclaimed Kakashi in his head._**

"WHAT!" screamed the angry, surprised ninjas.

**TO BE CONTINUED… MWAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Miharu:** hahaha! Wasn't that a great chapter…. I think it was too short!

**Kakashi:** What a genius plan! I LOVE IT!

**Sasuke:** I HATE THE PLOT! I don't want to work at any mall!

**Sakura:** Do we still get paid?

**Naruto:** RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN please let me have ramen!

**Miharu: **Well that's all folks! Oh and if you are wondering who Nalene Kwong is… she's my friend who's in love with Sasuke Uchiha! Mwahahaha! This is what she gets for hurting me! Haha Nalene!

**Sasuke:** DAMMIT! I HATE YOU NALENE AND I ALWAYS WILL!

**Nalene:** WHAT DID YOU SAY! (Grabs Sasuke's collar and lifts him up with one hand)

**Sasuke: **um… nothing?

**Nalene:** that's a good boy… (Pats head and hugs him tightly)

**Sakura: **HEY! HE'S MINE!

**Nalene:** WHO SAYS?

**Sakura:** I SAYS!

**Both girls:** ROAR! (Gets into fight about Sasuke)

**Sasuke: **ugh! Girls.

**Naruto: **HOW COME NOBODY WANTS TO FIGHT OVER ME?

**Kakashi:** EVERYONE LOVES ME, I'M HOTT! (Fans himself)

**Miharu:** now were all done here! Hehehe (sweat-drop) Oh yeah! In the next chapter… we'll meet someone new… MWAHAHHA!

**Sasuke:** Dammit! I KNOW I'LL HATE THEM!

**Miharu: **Maybe… maybe… Mwhahaha

**Nalene: **Is it someone I know?

**Miharu: **mwhahhahahah hehehehe (evil smirk)


	2. Chapter 2

A Day and a Life of the Working Shinobi

By Miharu Saruwatari

**This is the summary… if you ever forget…**

Kakashi signed up Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto for jobs at Konoha's new mall. Will they survive in the many problems, challenges, and …random people? Parings: sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, ino/shika/tema and…. Um that's it well… maybe I'll add more later.

**My DISCLAIMER!**

**HI! I'm just here to make clear that I…. didn't make up the Naruto people! But I did make the plot! **

**Chapter Two**

**I hate you, Kakashi**

**Recap **

"Okay senseis… tell us why you gave us this 'challenge'," said Sasuke pissed off, but starting to calm down.

'**_Get on with it you old fart,' thought Sasuke._**

"Well…. TO GET FREE WORKERS AT THE MALL! WHY ELSE?" said their sensei.

'**_FALALALALA! Free workers!' exclaimed Kakashi in his head._**

"WHAT!" screamed the angry, surprised ninjas.

**End Recap **

"What, What?" asked Kakashi a little TOO happily.

"WHAT!" yelled the fiercely angry Naruto, "YOU MEAN TO TELL US THAT YOU SIGNED US UP FOR A JOB AT A MALL FOR FREE!"

"Well… not really…," said Kakashi looking up innocently.

"WELL TELL US STRAIT WHAT YOU DID!" yelled the twitching Sasuke.

"Well… this _challenge_ will help you strengthen your ability to work and stand really annoying people!" said Kakashi in a matter-of-factly tone but saying the last part really quickly…

"Hey… what did—"Sakura was about to say but cut off by a…

"Oh, Oh, Oh, don't worry! It won't be hard at all!" interrupted Kakashi quickly, "For an apology… I'll take you guys somewhere special!"

"Fine, "said all three ninjas looking upset and defeated.

**Jumba Juice **

"HERE WE ARE MY STUDENTS!" exclaimed Kakashi while pointing at the one story building before them.

"WHAT THE HELL?" asked Naruto. A question mark appeared on his blond head.

"Well… my little blond, loud ninja… We are at…. JUMBA JUICE! The land of happiness and love!" exclaimed Kakashi with stars in his eyes, holding his hand together, and in a high, girly voice.

"Okay…" said Sasuke blandly.

The shinobi walked to the entrance of the fruity heaven. Kakashi opened the door to the building and the teens walked in. Different people were there but the teenagers noticed some people they knew. Neji, Tenten, and Lee was there sitting by Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji who also sat by Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro who also sat by Hinata, Shino, and Kiba who ALSO sat by their teachers. Everyone sat in two separate tables. There was a student table and a teacher table. In the student's table, three seats were empty and in the teacher's table one was left. It was like everyone was expecting them… how mysterious…

"Umm.. Kakashi-sensei…." Asked Sakura.

"Yes Sakura?" asked Kakashi about to walk over the teacher's table.

"Well did you plan this trip to Jumba Juice?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

"Why ….um… well….. Yes?" said Kakashi with an unsure look on his face.

"SENSEI!" yelled Sakura while hitting her sensei on the arm.

"_**What does this all mean?" thought Sakura.**_

"_What are you thinking about? UGH just go with it…" said inner Sakura._

"_**Hmm… this is TOO suspicious," said Sakura in her mind. **_

**Inside Jumba Juice **

"Hi guys!" exclaimed Sakura to her friends.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, Naruto, and fore-head girl!" exclaimed Ino.

"Wazz-up." Said Shikamaru and Neji.

"Hi!" said Tenten.

"He-he-hello," stuttered Hinata while blushing.

"Hello Sasuke, Naruto, and my BEAUTIFUL SAKURA!" greeted Lee.

"Hello Lee," said Sakura blushing.

"_**What the heck? I thought Sakura LOVED me?" thought Sasuke, "Why is she blushing?"**_

"_Hehehe…. Hello!" said inner Sasuke._

"_**What the FUCK!" yelled Sasuke, " Who the fuck are YOU?"**_

"_I'm your INNER self… hehehe," said Inner Sasuke smirking mischievously. _

"**_Hey… how come you've never come before?" asked Sasuke._**

"_HEY! A guy's gotta rest!" defended Inner Sasuke, "Plus I got SO tried of you having no emotions and you need more hormones._

"**_Like 16 years of rest and Sasuke Uchiha DOESN'T have any hormones!" yelled Sasuke._**

"_Well… I'm the inner you so… I guess that I'm lazy…hehhe," said inner Sasuke._

"_**Whatever…" said Sasuke calmly.**_

"_Well now… on to business…" said inner Sasuke, " Well …. Here goes! YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR OUR LITTLE PINK HAIRED GIRLY GIRL!" "There… all done!" said inner Sasuke with a smile._

"_**Shut the fuck up! You don't know how I feel! Uchiha, Sasuke DOESN'T LOVE ANYONE!" yelled Sasuke, " I DON'T WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU! I'M BLOCKING YOU OUT OF MY MIND!"**_

"_Aww come on… you HAVE to love her curvy curves, her cute face, and her full and perky ass…" inner Sasuke fantasized, "ohh doesn't that make you get an ere…"_

"_**NO!" Sasuke said quickly before any MORE naughty images appeared in his head.**_

"Umm… Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura looking at the Uchiha with a cute curious face.

"Uh, Uh, What?" Sasuke said off guard.

"Oh… um… you can sit down now," said the bubble-gum haired girl, pointing to the chair next to her.

"Oh, okay," said the Uchiha, sitting next to his teammates and blushing a tiny bit.

"Hehehe I think that Sasuke-kun likes someone!" Naruto sang.

"Shut up, Dobe," Sasuke said punching Naruto in the stomach. (A/n which hurts very much.. I know! It's happened to me!)

"OW!" Naruto yelled rubbing his stomach.

"Na-na-nar-nar-naruto-kun… ar-are y-you- ok-okay?" Hinata stuttered blushing like a ripe, red tomato.

"Yeah… thanks Hinata-Chan," said Naruto to the madly blushing Hinata.

Hinata almost fainted!

"**_OMG! I can't believe Naruto-kun noticed me! AWW He's so cute!" Hinata thought_**

"My kids! Get something to drink before Chouji drinks everything in the whole store!" yelled Kakashi from his table, still reading his perverted book.

The three teens got up from their seats and went to the counter. Their other friends already got some drinks and were chatting away amongst themselves. Sasuke was first to chose his drink. He wasn't too fond of sweet things (cough cough except Sakura cough cough) so his drink was really easy to choose.

"Hello what can I get cha?" asked a short girl with medium long, light brown hair. The girl looked up and saw Sasuke's 'handsome' face. She instantly fell in love with the Uchiha Prodigy.

"Well… I would like the sourest thing you have on your menu…" said Sasuke showing no emotions.

"Anything for you, Hot Stuff!" said the girl checking Sasuke out.

"_**mmm… me likey!"said the girl.**_

"hn,"said Sasuke annoyed.

"_**Damn, another stupid girl! DAMN MY GREAT LOOKS!" screamed Sasuke.**_

"_hehehhe well at least most girls who like you are cute and not hideously ugly like Lee or something. But I suggest you take your chances with Sakura-Chan… ohhh! MAKE YOUR MOVE ALREADY! HEHEHE I CAN'T WAIT TO …" said inner Sasuke not continuing what he was going to say because was interrupted._

"_**SHUT UP!" yelled Sasuke. **_

He was really close to getting a nose bleed.

"Scoot over Sasuke-teme!" yelled the loud blond boy, " I want to get a drink!"

"Whatever Dobe," Sasuke said scooting over one step to let his obnoxious best friend order his drink.

Naruto went to the front of the counter and smiled at the girl. She just made a small smile because her "true love" wasn't in front of her anymore. She couldn't admire his face anymore.

"Hi! Do you have anything with ramen in it?" asked Naruto hoping for a yes.

"Nope," said the girl with an unpleasing smile on her face.

"Fine, I'll just get a mango drink," Naruto said reluctantly.

"Whatever," said the girl looking at Sasuke.

"Your turn Sakura-Chan!" said Naruto as he scooted to the other side of Sasuke.

"Hello! I would like to order peach pleasure please," said Sakura with a smile on her face.

"_Ohh I would LOVE to bring YOU pleasure Sakura-Chan," said inner Sasuke with a mischievous smirk playing his lips. _

"_**STOP!" thought Sasuke," Shut up before I…before I….oh no!"**_

Right there Sasuke thought of a really naughty image of our little cherry blossom. He couldn't control him self and got a nose bleed. Sasuke started blushing, but hid it while running to the bathroom to take care of the nose bleed problem.

**Boy's Bathroom **

"_**I HATE HORMONES!" yelled Sasuke in his mind.**_

"_Really? I LOVE them!" said his inner self._

"_**I ALSO HATE YOU!" yelled Sasuke**_

"_Don't hate yourself!" said inner Sasuke with an innocent smile. _

**Back to Sakura and Naruto **

"Naruto, what happened to Sasuke-kun?" asked the worried Kunoichi.

"Aww don't worry Sakura-Chan, Sasuke is just…. Sasuke, I'll go talk to him," said Naruto knowing what was going on.

"Thanks Naruto," replied Sakura.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-Chan," said Naruto as he went to where Sasuke went.

The cashier girl was glaring at Sakura for knowing Sasuke better that herself. Sakura was really pretty so she just was afraid that she and Sasuke ' weren't meant to be'.

"_**How DARE that little witch steal that cute guy away from me!" thought the girl.**_

"Hey you, "said the girl to Sakura.

"Yes?" asked Sakura why she was being called.

"Stay away from that hott guy okay?" demanded the girl.

"Hey you don't know what his name is!" said Sakura shocked at what the girl said.

"Hey, I WILL know what his name is as soon as you go away!" spat the love crazy girl.

"Oh SHUT UP!" fought Sakura, "Don't tell me who I can and can't be with!"

"Damn! You just won't quit won't you, bitch?" said the love sick psycho.

"What IS you name bitch? Oh wait… let me guess….. Uglina?" said Sakura with a smirk.

"For your information, it's Izalyn, and I say that you shut the hell up before I kick you out!" said "Izalyn"

"Make me!" challenged Sakura.

This was it. Sakura Totally snapped. Inner Sakura was coming out to play…

"Bring it on, freak," said Izalyn as she hopped over the counter with a knife in hand….

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR ME! TO BE CONTINUED! MWHAHAHHAHA**

* * *

**Miharu:** hehehehe sorry guys… but I made it a cliff hanger…. And It might take a while to make another chapter…. But you guys have to be patient ok?

**Sasuke:** YAY! NO MORE STORIES FOR A WHILE!

**Naruto:** Damn! I wanted to have a ramen smoothie (cried uncontrollably)

**Miharu: **That's so gross…. You really are Konoha's hyper active knuckleheaded ninja.

**Sakura:** Am I going to beat that bitchy bitch up or what?

**Izalyn: **HEY! I'm no bitch…. I'm just evil!

**Nalene: **IZALYN! (Lifts Izalyn with one hand by the collar) SASUKE IS MY MAN!

**Izalyn:** I know that but Marilen is too evil and is making me like him…. (Blames Miharu)

**Miharu (Marilen): **Well… if you weren't so stubborn and did whatever I told you to do… this wouldn't happen…..

**Izalyn: **I hate you (smiles)

**Miharu:** I hate farting monkeys….

**Sasuke: **haha! NO MORE CHAPTERS!

**Miharu: **Wait a minute pretty boy! I said they might not come out for a while…. So there…. And quote….. BELIEVE IT! …… unquote!

**Izalyn: **oh yeah… Naruto? Why do you always say Believe it?

**Naruto:** Because…. I want you to ….. BELIEVE IT?

**Nalene: **Believe what?

**Naruto: **Believe it….

**Nalene: **Believe what?

**Naruto: **Believe it….

**Nalene: **Believe what?

**Naruto: **Believe it!

**Miharu: **Okay…. Whatever…. Well….. (Plays the Looney toons ending song) So LONG FOLKS!


	3. Chapter 3

A Day and a Life of the Working Shinobi

By Miharu Saruwatari

**This is the summary… if you ever forget…**

Kakashi signed up Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto for jobs at Konoha's new mall. Will they survive in the many problems, challenges, and …random people? Parings: sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, ino/shika/tema and…. Um that's it well… maybe I'll add more later.

**My DISCLAIMER!**

**HI! I'm just here to make clear that I…. didn't make up the Naruto people! But I did make the plot! **

**Miharu's corner:**

**Miharu: THANK YOU ALL FOR GIVING ME GREAT REVIEWS! (Tear) AWW! I LOVE YOU ALL! Hehehhe I just put my story up, then the next day…. Like 12 people reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL! Hehehe thank you!**

** Chapter Three **

**Problems**

** Recap **

"Damn! You just won't quit won't you, bitch?" said the love sick psycho.

"What IS you name bitch? Oh wait… let me guess….. Uglina?" said Sakura with a smirk.

"For your information, it's Izalyn, and I say that you shut the hell up before I kick you out!" said "Izalyn"

"Make me!" challenged Sakura.

This was it. Sakura Totally snapped. Inner Sakura was coming out to play…

"Bring it on, freak," said Izalyn as she hopped over the counter with a knife in hand….

** End Recap **

"Let's go!" yelled Sakura as she placed her hands in fighting mode.

"_Let's show this bitch who she's messing with!" said inner Sakura confidently._

"WAIT!" yelled another random girl.

"HUH!" asked the two girls.

"IZALYN! DON'T DO IT! MR. WOLF MIGHT FIRE YOU…and me….," said the random girl.

"CHRISTINA! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! THIS IS ALL FOR LOVE!" yelled the furious Izalyn.

"Sorry! We'll just be leaving!" said Christina nervously to Sakura.

Christina dragged the kicking and screaming Izalyn away from the confused pink-haired girl.

"_**What was that all about?" asked Sakura in her mind.**_

"_Let me TELL you what it was about! IT WAS ABOUT A WIMPY FAN-GIRL who is a weak little bitch!" yelled inner Sakura, angry that she wasn't able to beat up some girl._

** Boy's Bathroom **

"DAMN!" yelled Sasuke as he tried to stop his nose bleed.

"_**FUCK! I HATE YOU!" yelled Sasuke to his inner self.**_

"_Hey, Hey, Hey! It's not my fault that I am so freaking horny!" fought inner Sasuke, "so technically… YOU'RE FREAKING HORNY TOO! Inside at least…hehehe"_

"_**Damn…I really, Really, REALLY HATE YOU!" screamed Sasuke. Then he mentally kicked himself.**_

"_OUCH! DON'T HURT YOUR INNER SELF!" yelled inner Sasuke out of pain._

"Hi Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled as he opened the men's room with a slam.

"AHH!" yelled Sasuke as he tried to pinch the blood out of his nose but he tripped because of Naruto's surprising visit.

"Sasuke-teme, what happened?" asked Naruto, staring at the Uchiha on the floor.

"ERG NOTHING! LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled the pissed of Uchiha as he stood up, threw away the blood covered tissue, and walked out of the restroom.

"WAIT A MINUTE TEME!" yelled Naruto, running to catch up to Sasuke, "I know what happened…"

". . ." was all that Sasuke replied.

"I know why you're acting all weird… YOU LIKE THAT GIRL FROM THE CASH REGISTER!" yelled Naruto, teasing Sasuke, "Sasuke and that girl who I don't know, sitting in a tree!"

"OH HELL NO!" yelled the disgusted Sasuke.

"_**Good thing that dobe's a dobe…" thought Sasuke relieved.**_

"_Yeah…stupid Idiot…" agreed inner Sasuke._

"Whatever…" said Naruto smiling like crazy, this received a punch in the stomach from Sasuke.

"Damn you Sasuke!" yelled Naruto lying on the floor in pain.

Sasuke walked back to where Sakura was… for some reason…. Where was the cashier?

"Hey Sakura… where's that freaky cashier?" asked Sasuke.

"She…. Well…. She won't be back for a long time…. Hopefully," sighed Sakura but little did she know... that Izalyn would be back with friends…..Mwhahaha……

"REALLY SOUR DRINK!" yelled the drink guy in a microphone.

Sasuke walked to the drink guy and took the drink.

"MANGO DRINK AND PEACH DRINK!" yelled the drink guy again. (A/n: hehehe I don't know what they call the drink people and how they call some people to get the drink.)

Sakura got her drink and went to her seat and started chatting. Naruto got his drink and headed towards his seat next to Hinata while drinking his drink really fast…. A little TOO fast…..

"AHH! BRAIN FREEZE!" yelled Naruto, clutching his head and collapsing down on Hinata.

"N-N-NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Hinata, she was like one THOUSAND shaded of red!

"_**NARUTO-KUN IS ON ME! AHH! OMG!" yelled Hinata in her mind, loving every moment.**_

"N-N-NARUTO-KUN, A-ARE Y-YOU OKAY!" stuttered the tomato like Hinata.

"I guess," said Naruto, as his brain thawed… (A/n hehehe that sounds weird)

Naruto quickly got up and sat back down at his own seat. Neji was looking at him suspiciously…

Once that was done everyone had their drinks and was chatting….until Kakashi interrupted them.

"Okay everyone! We actually invited you to Jumba Juice because we need to discus the training challenge, "said Kakashi.

"What the hell is a training challenge?" asked Kurenai.

"Well, I call project: Put kids through mall hell, a training challenge in front of the kids," said Kakashi in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Whatever, crazy! You just told the kids the code name!" yelled Kurenai angrily.

"Yeah, I know, but you look really hott when you yell at me, "flirted Kakashi.

"Shut up and explain the plan you hopeless fool!" yelled the blushing, yet angry Kurenai.

"Okay….,"said Asuma freaked out.

"Okay…back with the plan," said Kakashi, "so as you all know from your teachers, you won't be able to choose your own jobs, but you will have to work. We didn't mention that you will have to live in a dorm with your fellow employees and some other people..."

"WHAT? WHY?" asked Naruto, "HOW CAN I SURVIVE WITH THESE FREAKS!"

"Shut up, dobe," said Sasuke hitting Naruto on the head.

"OW! SASUKE-TEME! NOW I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITH THESE GUYS EVEN MORE!" Naruto yelled as he clutched his over hit head.

"No wonder Naruto is so stupid…. Everyone on his team hits him on his head!" whispered Kiba to Hinata. Hinata chuckled a bit.

"Okay, to continue with the explanation… so there will be two wings in the building, a girls' wing and a boys' wing," Kakashi continued after he was so rudely interrupted by a very annoying Naruto, "hehehe now, now, boys… I know you're upset but I can't allow any girls getting pregnant!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" yelled the boys with anger.

"The girls giggled a bit and Kurenai dumped her drink on Kakashi's head.

"What, what?" asked Kakashi, wiping his head with a napkin.

"Shut up and continue! (Cough cough)" said Asuma while coughing from his cigarette.

"Okay, okay, then can I finish my favorite book?" asked Kakashi impatient.

"WHATEVER! JUST CONTINUE!" yelled Gai to his rival.

"Blah, blah, blah, do you ever just SHUT UP?" yelled Naruto.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" yelled Shikamaru, "JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!"

"JUST LET ME FINISH!" yelled Kakashi, "well…. I think… I'm done!"

Everyone sighed and attacked Kakashi, but luckily he poofed away. Then everyone went home… but what they didn't know was that there were three people behind the counter dressed like the employees spying on them…

"So… that's their plan… Mwhahaha!" laughed Itachi.

"SASUKE WILL BE MINE!" yelled Orochimaru quietly.

"EW! YOU'RE NASTY! THAT'S MY FREAKING BROTHER!" yelled Itachi disgusted.

"MMM…." Said Kisame drinking a red smoothie, "Tasty, tasty blood!"

"HEY! YOU THREE! GET BACK TO WORK!" yelled an employee thinking that the evil three were also workers.

"Damn!" yelled Orochimaru and Itachi as they dragged the oblivious Kisame to where they had to work.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Miharu:** Thank you for reading this story! YAY!

**Izalyn: **I HATE YOU MIHARU!

**Miharu: **wah…. OH WELL!

**Nalene: **Gimme my Sasuke!

**Miharu: **No! Sasuke's Sakura's!

**Sakura:** I like this girl!

**Sasuke:** Ugh! I hate this freaking story! I'm leaving! (Walks out of Miharu's room)

**Miharu: **COME BACK HERE YOU SMELLY UCHIHA!

**Itachi: **You called? (Comes out of nowhere)

**Everyone:** (stares blankly at Itachi)

**Sasuke: **(sniffs the air and turns to Itachi) ITACHI! DIE YOU BASTARD! (Runs)

**Itachi: **NO! I'm gonna live forever and ever and ever! Until you die! Then I'll die because the series would be over! (Said in dramatic tone)

**Miharu:** Okay… don't kill each other ….yet… SORRY PEOPLE FOR THE LONG WAIT! Heheheh I'm sorry people that this chapter seemed short… I think…

**Sasuke: **Why don't you apologize to me! I'M THE ONE YOU'RE TORTURING!

**Miharu: **um…. Nah…. (Curls up in bed and falls asleep)

**Sasuke: **DAMN! I HATE YOU!

**Miharu: **(snores and drools a bit)

**Orochimaru: **bye, bye now…. (Uses long tongue to lick the screen clean)

**Ino: **EW! Now THAT is nasty!

**Bo-bobo-bobo-bo: **You said it Sista!

**Awkward Silence**

**Nalene, Christina, and Izalyn: **bye, bye, bye people!

**Miharu: **Oh, and sorry if this seemed perverted a bit… hehehe I APOLOGISE TO THE WORLD!

**Sasuke: **HEY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP!

**Miharu: **(falls fast asleep on bed)

**Sasuke: **damn…. Oh wait! I can draw on your face! Mwhahaha! (Grabs marker)

**Miharu: **(wakes up and slaps Sasuke's hand) Don't you even think about it! (Falls asleep again)

**Everyone:** okay... this is that last time we say … THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT! Even if it's probably morning…. Oh well!


	4. Chapter 4

A Day and a Life of the Working Shinobi

By Miharu Saruwatari

**This is the summary… if you ever forget…**

Kakashi signed up Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto for jobs at Konoha's new mall. Will they survive in the many problems, challenges, and …random people? Parings: sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, ino/shika/tema and…. Um that's it well… maybe I'll add more later.

**My DISCLAIMER!**

**HI! I'm just here to make clear that I…. didn't make up the Naruto people! But I did make the plot! **

**Miharu's Corner:**

**Miharu: THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! YAY! Hahaha. I'm so happy… I feel special. (Tear) oh and… um…. Yeah…. Some characters are OOC… hehehe sorry… my fault! This chapter and some other chapters later will be on the different couples… sorry if I put too much sasusaku… I love that couple! Hehehe I can't get enough of sasusaku! Hehehe and I also feel bad that I didn't update for a long time, but school is too mean… oh well! **

** Chapter Four **

**Moving to the New Place**

** Team Seven**

** Recap **

Everyone sighed and attacked Kakashi, but luckily he poofed away. Then everyone went home… but what they didn't know was that there were three people behind the counter dressed like the employees spying on them…

"So… that's their plan… Mwhahaha!" laughed Itachi.

"SASUKE WILL BE MINE!" yelled Orochimaru quietly.

"EW! YOU'RE NASTY! THAT'S MY FREAKING BROTHER!" said Itachi disgusted.

"MMM…." Said Kisame drinking a red smoothie, "Tasty, tasty blood!"

"HEY! YOU THREE! GET BACK TO WORK!" yelled an employee thinking that the evil three were also workers.

"Damn!" yelled Orochimaru and Itachi as they dragged the oblivious Kisame to where they had to work.

** End Recap **

** Naruto's House **

Naruto woke up the next day to the chirping of birds and the smell of the new fresh air and all that blah, blah, blah…

No really… actually he woke up to an annoying… **BEEP BEEP BEEP ** from his annoying alarm clock.

"_**Aww man! I HATE WAKING UP! I REALLY HATE WAKING UP! Oh well…at least Ramen's for breakfast," Naruto thought as he woke up.**_

Naruto stumbled out of bed and fell on the floor…**BAM!**

"AWW MAN!" yelled Naruto painfully as he rubbed his butt.

"**_OOOH THE PAIN! THE PAIN!" thought Naruto._**

He stood up painfully while leaning on his night stand. Then he put on his _bunny _slippers. He washed his face and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

"MMM RAMEN! I LOVE THE STUFF!" yelled Naruto hungrily as he dug into his food like a wild beast.

**MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH **

**SCARF SCARF SCARF**

**EAT EAT EAT! **

**BURP!**

Once Naruto was done, he got up and changed. All of a sudden Kakashi poofed in…

**- - - POOF! - - -**

"What's up Naruto?" greeted Kakashi as he entered the blond ninja's room with a **bang**.

"AHH!" screamed Naruto in terror as he fell once again. **BAM! ** "WHATCHA DO THAT FOR SENSEI?" yelled Naruto as he got up.

"Well… I'm here to tell you to pack up and go straight to the dorm place… it's near the new mall…. Like across the street or something like that and be there by 10:00 and it's 8:00… so get packing!" informed Kakashi as he poofed away.

"Whatever sensei…" Naruto said as he packed his things in a **HUMUNGOSE** suitcase. He packed fifty pairs of clothing, a barely used toothbrush (hehehehehe jkjk), toothpaste, a brush, and everything else that people pack when they go away…. But he packed it all in a backpack. He filled the **HUMUNGOSE** suitcase with packs of ramen….. Obsessed much?

"**_Well…. Now it's time to go to the dorm place," thought Naruto as he walked out the door._**

** Sasuke's Place **

Sasuke woke up to cheery voices outside his window. This time… I wasn't kidding…

"**SASUKE-KUN!" **screamed about a bazillion fan-girls outside Sasuke's window. Every morning this happens, girls are like Sasuke's alarm clock…. How sad for him…. Oh well!

Sasuke groaned and staggered out of bed.

"_**Damn… I hate those annoying girls," thought Sasuke.**_

"_Go away… still asleep," yawned inner Sasuke._

He went straight to the window where the fan-girls were. Girlish squeals came from the girls as their dream boy came closer. He glared at the girls and closed the window shut, locking it, and pulling the shades down. He slid his hand through his morning hair. He walked down the painfully lonely hallway to the kitchen and ate breakfast… cornflakes…. The plain kind….. The kind that tastes really horrible… EW…

Sasuke finished his breakfast and took a shower. He also got dressed (duh… why would he walk around naked?). He was about to head to the door and train in a forest or something but _dear_ Kakashi-sensei poofed in.

**- - - Poof - - - **

"HELLO SASUKE-KUN!" greeted Kakashi with joy.

Sasuke, for some reason, knew Kakashi was coming… probably his great ninja skills…yeah right….

"Sensei…" replied Sasuke calmly.

"Sasuke…" mocked Kakashi with the same tone as Sasuke.

The awkward silence came in…… then….. It ended….

"Sasuke, I came here to tell you that you must pack up and go to the dorm place…. It is located across the street from the new mall by 10:00 a.m. and it's 9:00 a.m.…. Be there… of be square….err…" said Kakashi in a dramatic tone. Then he poofed away while posing dramatically.

"Weird…" murmured Sasuke.

He went back to his room and packed his things. He packed like twenty pairs of clothing and the rest of the junk that you need when you travel to somewhere else. He carried a backpack and a duffle bag and went out the door to his new home for the time being.

** Sakura's Place **

"SAKURA DEAR!" screamed the voice of Sakura's mother.

"Mother… not now! I'm dreaming…." Said Sakura tiredly, rolling over to face the ceiling.

"_**Mom PLEASE shut up!" thought Sakura.**_

"_Damn! Won't that woman just SHUT UP! I'm TRYING TO SLEEP AND DREAM ABOUT SASUKE-KUN!" yelled inner Sakura. _

"SAKURA! GET UP! YOUR TEACHER IS HERE!" screeched Sakura's mom.

"_**Kakashi sensei is here? I wonder why?" asked Sakura in her mind.**_

"_Shut up… trying to sleep," moaned inner Sakura. _

Sakura was way too sleepy to get up…

"_**Damn… I shouldn't have stayed up all night watching T.V…"**_

"_Hey… seeing hot guys on T.V are WORTH it!" said inner Sakura_

"**SAKURA GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOOOOOWWW!" **Yelled Sakura's mom really loudly, with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Sakura got up after taking a long, sleepy sigh. She stood up and stretched… outside her window were boys staring right at her but she was too sleepy to notice… hehehe perverts…

Sakura, then, worked her way down stairs. Kakashi was talking to her mom; they looked like they were telling jokes or something…

"Oh and Sakura ran around BUTT NAKED!" yelled Sakura's mom to Kakashi. They both started laughing hysterically.

"MOTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled furious Sakura, her eyeballs almost popping out. I would be furious at my mom too if she was telling my teacher, who teaches two other boys, one particularly that I like, and who loves reading porno, about me running around naked.

"Sakura! Stop being a party pooper!" said Sakura's mom in-between chuckles.

"MOTHER! STOP IT!" yelled Sakura, covering her mother's mouth from saying anymore embarrassing things.

"Oh come on! It's just your teacher! We're like family!" said Sakura's mom, taking her daughter's hand off her mouth.

"Yes Sakura!" said Kakashi chuckling, "We're like Family!"

Sakura sat on the couch, slumping back, "Sensei, what's the reason for your surprising visit?"

"Well I came to tell you that you have to pack up and go to the dorm place by 10:00, so better get packing!" said Kakashi, "oh and it's located across the street form the new mall." And with saying that he poofed away.

"You heard what the man said! Get packing dear!" said Sakura'a mom, pushing her daughter to get packing.

"Okay, okay mom, "said Sakura as she walked to her room and packed.

Sakura went back to her room and packed. She packed 100 pairs of clothing and got everything else a girl with pink hair WOULD pack on a trip. Then she went down stairs with a pink backpack and a pink roller suitcase (A/n: I don't know what it's called). Sakura said her goodbyes to her parents and left to go to her new home.

"_**I'm so excited!" thought Sakura.**_

"_YEAH! Me too! We get to see Sasuke-kun more often!" exclaimed inner Sakura._

"_**Why do you always think about Sasuke? Why not yourself?" asked Sakura to her inner self.**_

"_Well… because I—I mean we love him! NO MORE QUESTIONS!" yelled inner Sakura._

As she was on her way, she had a terrible argue with her inner self… it is WAAY to graphic to be put in words so that's why we should skip that part…hehehe.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Miharu: **Thanks for reading another chapter of…..A DAY IN THE LIFE OF A WORKING SHINOBI! I think that this chapter was a bit shorter than usual… hehehe sorry viewers!

**Sasuke: **Don't be sorry… nothing severely torturous happened to me…

**Miharu: **at least not now….mwahahahaha! Fear me!

**Sakura: **I can't wait to go to the new dorm place!

**Sasuke: **I can wait….

**Kakashi:** I'm like the star of this story!

**Naruto: **don't forget sensei! Star spelled backwards is rats!

**Miharu: **You got that from "That's so Raven" didn't you…?

**Naruto: **yep….

**Sasuke: **You are REALLY stupid….

**Miharu:** Now it's time to go….. Come back next time and find out what happens next time in….. A DAY IN THE LIFE OF A WORKING SHINOBI!


	5. Chapter 5

A Day and a Life of the Working Shinobi

By Miharu Saruwatari

**This is the summary… if you ever forget…**

Kakashi signed up Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto for jobs at Konoha's new mall. Will they survive in the many problems, challenges, and …random people? Parings: sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, ino/shika/tema and…. Um that's it well… maybe I'll add more later.

**My DISCLAIMER!**

**HI! I'm just here to make clear that I…. didn't make up the Naruto people! But I did make the plot! **

**Miharu's Corner:**

**HI EVERYONE! I'M BACK! YEAH! Well… I'm trying to speed up the process of chapter making but I'm in the middle of hard work… let me just tell you one thing…. School is cruel…. Hehehe…. Well… I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I LOVE YOU! Hehehehe not … you know…like love, love… hehehe…**

** Chapter Five **

** Moving to the New Place **

**Team Ten **

** Recap **

"_YEAH! Me too! We get to see Sasuke-kun more often!" exclaimed inner Sakura._

"_**Why do you always think about Sasuke? Why not yourself?" asked Sakura to her inner self.**_

"_Well… because I—I mean we love him! NO MORE QUESTIONS!" yelled inner Sakura._

As she was on her way, she had a terrible argue with her inner self… it is WAAY to graphic to be put in words so that's why we should skip that part…hehehe.

** End Recap **

"_Eww… YOU'RE SO FAT!" screamed really cute boys obviously disgusted on what they were looking at._

"_GET AWAY FROM US YOU PIG!" yelled one really hott one, swatting his arms away at that thing he was referring to as a 'pig'._

"_What are you talking about? I have an hourglass figure…" stated Ino really confused._

"_Here! Look at this mirror!" said one guy handing Ino a mirror and ran as far away from her._

"_What's that's guy's problem?" asked Ino, holding the mirror. She was really confused so she did what the guy told her to do and she looked in the mirror. You'll never guess what she saw…**BIG, FAT, PIGGY INO! Mwahahaha**_

"_AHHHHHHH!" screamed Ino._

** End Dream **

"AHHHHH!" screamed the sleeping Ino, "AHHHH!"

Ino woke up almost scared for life. She sat up on her bed and started breathing heavily. She was sweating from the horrible nightmare. She trembled out of bed and walked towards her huge mirror and looked if she was fat at all. She sighed in relief because she really DID have an hourglass figure. She was once again very happy.

"Whew!" sighed Ino, "not fat, not fat, and not fat."

She lied down on her bed and relaxed. Five minutes later her sensei poofed in her room.

"Yo (cough cough)," said…more like coughed… Asuma.

Ino sat up straight and replied, "Hello sensei!"

"I'm just here to tell you guys to pack and meet us at the (cough cough) dorm place, be there by 10," said Asuma, "Oh and tell that to everyone on the team… I don't feel so good."

"Whatever, "replied Ino.

"_**Maybe because you smoke too many cigarettes? GOSH YOU'RE POLUTING MY AIR!" thought Ino. **_

And with that, Asuma left, leaving a trail of cigarette smoke. Ino started coughing and swatting her hand back and forth to send the smoke away.

"**_Ugh… Why do I have to do everything? Why can't sensei ask that lazy Shikamaru? The walk would at least get him in SOME shape! MAN THAT GUY IS LAZY!" yelled Ino in her mind._**

She took a shower and got dressed. She headed downstairs to wake up the lazy ass Shikamaru… in his words… how troublesome…

** Shikamaru's Place **

Shikamaru was sleeping peacefully until…… one NOISY, BOSSY, AND VERY LOUD teammate came in his house and shook him violently.

"WAKE-UP SMART ASS!" yelled Ino as she shook Shikamaru wildly.

"AHH!" screamed Shika, "STOP IT YOU TROUBLESOME WOMAN!"

Ino stopped shaking Shikamaru and sat on a chair near his desk. Shikamaru got up from bed and stood in front of Ino.

"What's with the shaking?" asked Shika, looking very pissed off and sleepy.

"Well, to wake up YOU LAZY ASS I had to do it," said Ino with the same pissed off voice.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower so… DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" said Shikamaru making his voice higher at the end.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say Lazy Ass," said Ino with her fingers crossed.

As Shikamaru got his clothes and went to the bathroom, Ino started looking around his room.

"_**Hm, I wonder what the Lazy One keeps in his room?" thought Ino.**_

She started looking through his drawers… like Room Raiders hehe….. she dug into the many things until she saw something that would keep her laughing for hours and maybe even blackmail Shikamaru…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Ino loudly; she was laughing so hard that she was almost crying.

Shikamaru heard all the commotion from the bathroom and worried what had happened…

"_**What is that woman doing? What if she's hurt? What if she's in danger? What if she TOUCHED MY THINGS!" thought Shikamaru nervously.**_

Thinking about all the things she could have found in his secret drawer scared him nearly to death… what if she found his… no… she couldn't have…. But that woman is nosy….. OH MY GOSH…..Shikamaru ran straight out of the shower, with a towel around his waist, back to his room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TROU—"Shikamaru couldn't continue because he saw Ino, the bossiest, meanest, MOST TROUBLESOME woman in the whole entire world, holding his…. Diary…ehem… I mean Journal….

"Oh HI Shika!" said Ino in her sweetest, girliest, evilest voice.

"INO! DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU WILL REGRET!" yelled Shikamaru, secretly doing some hand signals.

"Mwahahahaha! How can I refuse an opportunity like THIS?" yelled Ino, thinking of the many things she can DO with these secrets.

"_**Blackmail, Blackmail, Blackmail!" sang Ino in her mind.**_

Blackmail was written all over Ino's face. Shikamaru was glad he had that special shadow jujitsu thingy….

He trapped Ino and took away his dia—err I mean journal…he hid it and unfroze Ino

"NOT FAIR SHIKAMARU!" protested Ino, pouting and acting all sad and angry.

Shikamaru stuck his tongue out and went back into the bathroom and changed. He came back out and packed his things… for someone so lazy he was SUPER FAST…. I'm just kidding…. He was as slow as heck.

"FASTER YOU UGLY PERSON!" yelled Ino, getting impatient with her teammate.

"You're too troublesome," said Shikamaru simply as he kept packing with _incredible speed._ I'm being sarcastic…

Once he was finally done, Ino exclaimed a hallelujah and they went on their way to pick up Choji.

** Choji's Place **

Choji was already awake… well not really…. He was sleep eating….

"Amm, Amm garck," munched Choji as he snacked on some shrimp chips, how delicious.

"Damn, food boy eats when he sleeps? Wouldn't he choke?" asked Ino, disgusted how messy Choji's room was.

There were food wrappers everywhere! Just imagine a dumpster outside McDonald's.

"Choji is too troublesome," said Shikamaru, trying to make his way around the many wrappers.

They finally got to Choji's bed and started to wake him up. They tried poking him but he just wouldn't wake up, plus he was really squishy. Ino tried slapping him awake, but he just moved a bit and tired gobbling up the rest of his chips. Shikamaru tried punching his stomach but he just caught his hand and started chewing on it.

"AHH! CHOJI SNAP OUT OF IT!" yelled Shikamaru in pain.

Ino started laughing uncontrollably, it was funny how Shikamaru screamed and tried to move the sleeping Choji off his hand. How sad for him…

Choji finally realized he didn't like the taste of lazy so he woke up and spit Shikamaru out.

"EW! That tasted horrible…. I need breakfast!" yelled Choji.

"Hurry up because you need to pack and we have to go to the dorm place, "said Ino, putting her hands on her hips.

"AWW! BUT I'M HUNGRY!" whined Choji.

"YOU JUST HAD CHIPS and me!" yelled Shikamaru holding his hand away from Choji.

"PLEASE!" begged Choji like he hadn't eaten in two years.

"NO! WE'LL EAT LATER WITH THE OTHERS!" yelled Ino, very, very pissed off and looking scary.

"WAH! FINE! BUT YOU'RE TREATING ME TO LUNCH!" yelled Choji angrily.

"Whatever," said Shikamaru, "You know he's talking to you right, Ino?"

"Nope! I know he's talking to you so prepare to spend more than 100 bucks," said Ino.

Choji started packing really fast so he could eat sooner while the other two were arguing like and old married couple. He got dressed and stopped the other two from killing themselves, he didn't care who was paying for his free lunch, and as long as he would eat as much as he wanted he was feeling great. They finally stopped fighting and they all went to the new dorm place, some people still calling each other names.

**To Be Continued**

**Miharu: **MWAHAHAHAHA! I'M SORRY BECAUSE I WAS REALLY SLOW IN WRITING THIS! FORGIVE ME!

**Sasuke:** I don't care…

**Sakura:** HOW COME WE WEREN'T FEATURED IN THIS ONE!

**Naruto: **YEAH! I'M SUPPOESED TO BE THE MAIN CHARACTER!

**Kakashi: **NO! I'm WAY COOLER THAN ALL OF YOU!

**Ino: **HAHA Forehead-girl! I'm featured in this chapter the most!

**Shikamaru:** The author is most troublesome, now my hand hurts because of that troublesome Choji.

**Choji:** WAH! I WANT MY FOOD!

**Naruto: **I want my RAMEN!

**Nalene: **I WANT MY SASUKE!

**Sakura: **NEVER!

**Izalyn: **hello!

**Christina: **(pokes Sasuke really hard in the stomach)

**Sasuke: **OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

**Christina: **I don't know, but that was FUN!

**Choji: **Where's my food?

**Miharu:** EVERYONE! JUST SHUT UP! I'm trying to say good bye to the readers! Ok… bye readers! OKAY CONTINUE!

**Everyone: **(argues with each other)

**Miharu: **okay, you don't want to see this… BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

A Day and a Life of the Working Shinobi

By Miharu Saruwatari

**This is the summary… if you ever forget…**

Kakashi signed up Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto for jobs at Konoha's new mall. Will they survive in the many problems, challenges, and …random people? Parings: sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, ino/shika/tema and…. Um that's it well… maybe I'll add more later.

**My DISCLAIMER!**

**HI! I'm just here to make clear that I…. didn't make up the Naruto people! But I did make the plot! **

**Miharu's Corner:**

**Hello my really great readers! Ok, I'm back once again…YAY! I really want to hurry up with the chapter making because I have really funny ideas for the future so just bear with these boring things… I'M SORRY! Hehehehe and I might be a little off key here because I'm multitasking, got to do my friend's birthday card ( cough cough Tricia, birthday party's tomorrow, 2-18-06 cough cough), I'm watching Naruto (cough cough GAARA IS SO COOL! TENTEN IS THE BESTEST! Cough cough), and I'm writing this chapter…. COOL! (Choke's from too much coughing) I'm okay!**

** Chapter Six **

** Moving to the New Place **

**Team Eight **

** Recap **

"WAH! FINE! BUT YOU'RE TREATING ME TO LUNCH!" yelled Choji angrily.

"Whatever," said Shikamaru, "You know he's talking to you right, Ino?"

"Nope! I know he's talking to you so prepare to spend more than 100 bucks," said Ino.

Choji started packing really fast so he could eat sooner while the other two were arguing like and old married couple. He got dressed and stopped the other two from killing themselves, he didn't care who was paying for his free lunch, and as long as he would eat as much as he wanted he was feeling great. They finally stopped fighting and they all went to the new dorm place, some people still calling each other names.

** End Recap **

Hinata was sleeping lightly when Kurenai poofed into her room.

"Hi Hinata!" said Kurenai to Hinata's sleeping form.

"Ahh…. Damn…. Why won't you die…" sleep talked Hinata, punching in the air lightly.

"Hinata?" asked Kurenai.

"I will win you love NARUTO!" said the sleeping Hinata putting her arms in the air and punching them straight forward.

"HINATA!" yelled the impatient Kurenai.

"DIE! DIE! DIE EVIL PERSON WHO IS TRYING TO STEAL MY NARUTO AWAY FROM ME! NOOO DON'T BRING OUT THE RAMEN! NARUTO! DON'T FALL FOR THE CHARM OF THE RAMEN!" yelled Hinata.

"HINATA HYUGA! GET YOUR ASS UP KNOW!" yelled Kurenai as loudly as she could.

"Um h-hi s-sensei," said Hinata waking up from her sleep.

"Hey Hinata… Do you know you talk in your sleep?" asked Kurenai.

"Um….. Uhh….. No?" said Hinata unsure…

"Neji makes fun of you?" asked Kurenai.

"Yep…" said Hinata no surprised.

"He's so mean to you… why don't you HIT'EM!" said Kurenai, swinging her arm back and forth.

"Hehehehe He's much too strong…" said Hinata sadly…

"Yeah….well…. GIRL POWER!" said Kurenai ending with a dynamic pose.

"Why did you come over here sensei?" asked Hinata shyly.

"I'm just here to tell you that you must pack up and go to the dorm place," Kurenai informed.

"Okay, sensei, "replied Hinata still sleepy but politely.

Kurenai poofed out and Hinata got ready and left. Before she left she admired her picture of Naruto. She hoped to see her big crush more often when everyone moved there. As she was walking out she met up with her little sister, Hanabi.

"Hello sister!" exclaimed Hanabi, making a small, innocent wave.

"Hello little sister," said Hinata still quite sleepy.

"What are you doing?" asked Hanabi, not wanting her sister to leave.

"Well, I'm going to go to a dorm place with my team and some other people for training," replied Hinata quietly.

"Oh… Is cousin Neji going?" asked Hanabi, making her older sister impatient.

"Yes," replied Hinata wanting to leave and look for Naruto.

"So… Is Naruto going to be there?" asked Hanabi slyly.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I LIKE NARUTO?" asked Hinata surprised.

"It's very obvious, dear sister. You're not fooling anyone… I might be still in ninja school but I'm not THAT stupid!" said Hanabi in a matter of factly tone.

"Do you think Naruto knows?" asked Hinata nervously.

"NO WAY! That guy is so stupid that he makes monkeys seem like brain surgeons! Sometimes I wonder WHY you love him so much!" said Hanabi, flailing her arms in the air.

"Well, he's like the only one who believes in me… plus don't you think he's CUTE!" said Hinata blushing like mad.

"Okay sis! Do whatever you want!" said Hanabi

Hinata soon left home and off to the new place.

** Kiba's Place **

**AWOOO! AWOOOO! WETNESS, WETNESS, WETNESS, BARK, BARK, BARK! **

"**Mmm… swimming is fun…" thought Kiba half asleep.**

Kiba smiled and fidgeted a bit and woke up suddenly.

"AKAMARU! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GOING ON MY BED!" yelled Kiba angry that his dog just went number one on his bed.

"YOU NEED A TIME OUT OF SOMETHING… EWW! YOU WENT POO TOO! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO ON THAT PAPER WITH NARUTO'S FACE ON IT!" yelled Kiba not wanting to touch his soiled sheets.

Akamaru barked in protest because he wasn't the one who made the _presents_.

"WHAT! ARE YOU BLAMING ME, THE MAGNIFICENTLY GREAT ONE, OF WETTING MY BED!" yelled Kiba surprised and angry.

Akamaru barked and walked out of Kiba's room.

"_DAMN DOG!" thought Kiba._

I know what you're thinking but sometimes even the best of friends argue, probably not on who wet the bed but you know what I mean.

Kiba got out of bed and looked at the disgusting things on his bed. Then all of a sudden, without any hints…you would never guess… that….. Kurenai sensei poofed in!

**--- POOF! ---**

"HELLO KIBA!" greeted Kurenai with a wave.

"AHH! SENSEI DON'T LOOK!" yelled Kiba covered in yucky, yucky things.

"KIBA! What did I tell you! DON'T WET YOUR BED!" yelled Kurenai angrily.

"HEY! I DIDN'T WET MY BED….err…I think…"said Kiba unsure of his actions…

"EW! CLEAN YOURSELF UP YOU BAFOON!" yelled Kurenai.

After Kurenai walked out of Kiba's room, Kiba made a face at her when her back was turned. He stared to clean up the ugly things… meaning…. You know…

** After a While of Cleaning You Know What **

"I'M BACK BED WETTING KIBA!" yelled Kurenai after watching her favorite episode of _All My Ninja's. _

"HAR, HAR, HAR…" replied Kiba blandly…," You think you're so funny… HUH, HUH? WELL YOU'RE NOT!"

"Yah… I know I'm the greatest teacher ever… I love you too Kiba…" said Kurenai as she was about to hug Kiba….," hey… You DID take a shower right?"

'Um…. No?" replied Kiba.

"EWW! TAKE A SHOWER NOW… wait never mind…. I'll just tell you that you need to go to the dorm place now so don't be late, OH and you can bring your little puppy wuppy!" said Kurenai.

"Bow Wow!" yelled Akamaru. In translation it meant…" OH HECK NO! I RATHER MARRY A CAT THAN HANG OUT WITH THAT CHOJI GUY! HE WANTS TO EAT ME I JUST KNOW IT!"

"Yeah we WILL have a great time there Akamaru!" said Kiba happily.

"GRR," growled the misinterpreted Akamaru.

"OKAY! SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" and with saying that, the wonderful sensei disappeared with a POOF!

Kiba took a shower and packed up his things… you know…. Clothes…. Shoes… hygiene things….. Dog food…… an Inuyasha DVD……you know…. The essentials…..

"**WOOF, WOOF!" **barked the pooch.

"Yeah, yeah, I brought you favorite Inuyasha DVD…. I know…. I love that guy too! He is SO my IDOL!

"**WOOF BARK, BARK!"** barked Akamaru happily.

Then they left… while singing the Inuyasha theme song….

** Shino's Place **

Shino yawned as he turned over. He opened his eyes and stared at his many bug posters… one with a cockroach on it, one with a caterpillar on it, and one poster of his favorite movie… A BUG'S LIFE…

He stood up and checked on his ant farm… like he always does…. Then he feed the bugs outside his house…

"HERE BUGGY, BUGGY, BUGGIES!" yelled Shino.

"YO SHINO!" said Kurenai as she poofed in Shino's room…. But he wasn't there…," Hm… Where is that creepy guy?"

Kurenai poofed in to the bathroom saying, "Yo Shi— HUH? Not here either? DARN!"

She poofed into the Kitchen," Shi-- darn! Not again! NOT HERE! DAMMIT WHERE ARE YOU!"

Shino walked into his kitchen and caught Kurenai crying on his counter and eating ice cream she stole from his fridge.

"Hey… You know that that isn't ice cream…" said Shino in his Shinoy tone.

Kurenai sniffled and asked, "What is this then?"

Shino pointed to one of his bugs…

"BUG CREAM! AHHH!" screamed the sad teacher as she threw up.

"NO! EW I'M NOT A CANNIBAL! It's ice cream! I KID I KID!" yelled Shino.

"Oh…. Okay…. "Said Kurenai as she wiped her mouth and continued eating "You know… I'm not cleaning that up?"

"Yeah…. The bugs do that…" said Shino.

And where the nastiness was… bugs from Shino's body came out and started eating away the yuck, yuck… YUCK!

"Oh yeah… pack up and go to the dorm area… BYE!" and with that… Kurenai poofed away … with the ice cream….

"HEY! I PAYED FOR THAT! COME BACK HERE SENSEI!" yelled Shino…. He fell to the floor and cried out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He wiped his sunglasses without talking them off…. Wow that's hard to do…. And packed his things….. OH YOU KNOW ALL THE THINGS! DO I EVEN HAVE TO EXPLAIN! So he left… blah, blah, blah….. Yeah…. Whatever….. AND HURRAY!

**TO BE CONTUNUED MY PRETTIES! MWAHAHA!**

**Miharu: **I'M SO FREAKING SORRY GUYS! I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON! I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOREVER! I TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK BUT I SUCK! WAH! AND I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER SUCKED! FORGIVE ME!

**Sasuke:** Hey what are you talking about? I wasn't featured in this and I wasn't tortured so technically… IT'S ALL GOOD!

**Miharu:** WAH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SASUKE! I'M SICK AND YOUR UGLINESS MADE ME SICK! WAH!

**Sasuke: **yeah…. Sure….. I made you sick…. (Said sarcastically)

**Miharu: **SEE I TOLD YOU! THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT SO THAT IS WHY THE READERS WILL ATTACK YOU AND NOT ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! DIE YOU BOOGER!

**Sasuke: **GRRR! YOU DIE!

**Miharu: **At least I don't love orochimaru….

**Sasuke: **At least I don't love Lee….

**Miharu: **At least I don't love Naruto…. Well I love the show but not the guy….

**Sasuke: **What show?

**Miharu: **Um….. Uh…. Jiraya?

**Naruto: **WAZZ UP PEOPLE!

**Sakura:** HI THERE ALL!

**Everyone:** HELLO!

**Miharu:** Ugh…. (Sleeps again)

**Sasuke:** NO! Don't sleep! I need to make you mad and make you have mental issues!

**Miharu:** (Snore) ugh… no… not the dog! (Snore)

**Sasuke: **oh you sleep talk… like Hinata…

**Hinata: **um… ehh…

**Naruto:** What were you talking about in your sleep and to Hanabi?

**Hinata: **oh…eh…no-no-no-thing…

**Sasuke: **Now you are asleep… I can retype the story MWAHAHAHAHA!

**Miharu: **(wakes up all of a suddenHEY! DON'T TOUCH THAT! I DIDN'T INSTALL THE ANTI LOZER SYSTEM YET!

**Sasuke: **HEY! I'M NOT A LOZER!

**Miharu: **(grabs laptop away from Sasuke) SASOOHKAYKUN! STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH IT!

**Sasuke:** WHAT THE HELL IS _Sasoohkaykun_?

**Miharu: **That's your name when I ignore the silent U! MWHAHAHA!

**Sasuke: **GIMMA THAT! (Grabs laptop)

**Miharu:** NEVER!NOO!

**Laptop starts buzzing and starts having a computer seizer…..BOOM! BLANK COMPUTER SCREEN!**

**Monkey: **Sorry for the technical difficulty…. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter…. SORRY! (Monkey farts really loud)

**Miharu: **(crawls out of broken computer screen like Samara from _The Ring_ towards the farting monkey) I HATE YOU!

**Monkey: **AHH! BYE YALL!

**Miharu: **BYE! (Strangles farting monkey) BYE GOTTA WATCH NARUTO!

**Monkey: **BYE! I'm BEING STRANGLED!

_No real monkeys were harmed in this fanfic… well... DUH!_


	7. Chapter 7

A Day and a Life of the Working Shinobi

By Miharu Saruwatari

**This is the summary… if you ever forget…**

Kakashi signed up Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto for jobs at Konoha's new mall. Will they survive in the many problems, challenges, and …random people? Parings: sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, ino/shika/tema and…. Um that's it well… maybe I'll add more later.

**My DISCLAIMER!**

**HI! I'm just here to make clear that I…. didn't make up the Naruto people! But I did make the plot! **

**Miharu's corner:**

**Sorry People…. I just have so much homework… but since my science fair's over and I've got really great grades… well… so far….. I HOPE I will be able to write the chapters that you so much deserve! Wah… this is one of those moments... (Tears) So… these current chapters… like I've said before….. Might be a wee bit boring… I'm sorry… and my spelling might be ugly and really corny…. Sorry again…. Now…. I think I'll cry now…. (Cries so hard I bet you can see me crying) okay… done… oh and… my friends who are reading this…. cough ANTI Sasuke club you better NOT embarrass me at school…. And to masters…. I bow to thee!Bows**

** Chapter Seven **

** Moving to the New Place **

**Gai's Team **

** Recap **

"HEY! I PAYED FOR THAT! COME BACK HERE SENSEI!" yelled Shino…. He fell to the floor and cried out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He wiped his sunglasses without talking them off…. Wow that's hard to do…. And packed his things….. OH YOU KNOW ALL THE THINGS! DO I EVEN HAVE TO EXPLAIN! So he left… blah, blah, blah….. Yeah…. Whatever….. AND HURRAY!

** End Recap **

** Lee Land **

Our favorite character, Rock Lee, was asleep in his green bed, in his green room, in his green house… cool…. He was totally ready for St. Patrick's Day… too bad it passed now and all that green seemed very creepy….

Lee was sleeping soundly having a dream about youth, strength, and dear, dear Master Gai… which for most people would be a nightmare.

All of a sudden Lee's dream was fulfilled! And POOF! Master Gai was in his room!

"GAI-SENSEI!" exclaimed Lee after waking up to the scent of his beloved sensei.

"LEE!" yelled Gai as he ran up to Lee in bed and gave him one of those special hugs he gets everyday.

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

They hugged for probably five minutes and looked each other in the eye, tears of joy overflowing from their large pupils.

"Gai-sensei," said Lee softly and happily.

"Yes, I know Lee," said Gai as he hugged Lee once again…

This was such a Kodak moment but Lee's mother entered the room…

"HEY WHAT DID I TELL YOU? RESTRAINING ORDER!" yelled the furious mother to Gai.

"NO ONE CAN RESTRAIN THE POWER OF YOUTH!" yelled Gai doing a heroic pose.

Right then and there Lee's mother pulled out the piece of legal evidence that proved that Gai couldn't go to Lee's house anymore…

"Fine, be that way… but I'm telling you that no one, I MEAN NO ONE can restrain the power of youth!" yelled Gai.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you like 30 something? That's not youthful!" said Lee's mother wanting Gai to already leave and not pollute her son's mind even further. She had him go to therapy every week to bring her son back to normal. Once her son is back to normal, she can get him a brand new wardrobe and a new, nicer hair cut.

"Whatever! I'm just here to tell Lee, my favorite student (Lee's mother coughed) to go to the dorm place immediately!" said Gai, "Bye Lee! See you when your youthless mother isn't around!"

"BYE GAI-SENSEI… YOSH!" yelled Lee waving like crazy.

Gai waved reluctantly and said, "Don't worry Lee! We will be together again!" And with that, Gai poofed away…

"Lee! I don't want you to hang out with your teacher, only during practice and missions. Why don't you just hang out with Tenten or Neji? They look like nice kids, and they're YOUR age! Please, just do this for mama!" said Lee's mom pleading Lee.

"But mama! Neji only hangs out with Tenten and they leave me out, anyway I don't want to hang out with them, I want to hang out with Gai-sensei," said Lee as he got up and looked for his favorite spandex suit.

"I wouldn't blame them, look at your clothes! They are all made out of spandex! And you act just like your crazy teacher! And you are turning the opposite of my wonderful little boy who used to do what mama told him," said Lee's mom.

"Mother! I must go now… see you when… well… whenever….YOSH!" said Lee as he was about to leave.

Then… POOF! Gai came back.

"I know, I know, restraining order but I need a favor from Lee. Lee, can you pick up the rest of your teammates? Thank you ta, ta!" and with that Gai poofed away.

"Make friends!" yelled Lee's mom as he walked out the door, the wind blowing in his bowl shaped hair and his faithful squirrel leaping on his shoulders.

"Don't worry mother, I will make many friends and maybe even a girlfriend," said Lee quietly as he turned and waved back at his mother and headed on to his new adventure as spandex boy and the squirrel wonder.

"_**Sakura-Chan… you shall be mine…"**_

** Hyuuga Household **

Neji was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He was almost awakened by his noisy cousins, Hinata and Hanabi, who were outside his door chatting the things that girls chat about like boys, clothes, more boys… you know. But he overheard one boy's name, Uzumaki, Naruto… the most knuckle headed ninja of all time. Why would his name be included in this girl chat? Oh well… Neji didn't care…. As long as he was left peacefully sleeping.

He heard the door close and sighed.

"**Hinata probably left, now I can sleep happily," thought Neji warmly.**

Neji smiled and rotated in his sleep. He laid his head on his pillow and relaxed. Unfortunately, this wondrous peace didn't last long because he heard the front door slam open and all his maids and butlers yelling and screaming in terror. Neji sat up immediately when he heard one maid yell, "RUN! TO THE BUNKER!" He instantly knew that Lee was in his house… with a smile one his face. Neji ran to his closet to hide… something bad was going to happen, he just knew it….

Lee busted into Neji's room and yelled, "NEJI! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Neji didn't quiver in fear like anyone else would… he was a man, a man with the Hyuuga blood running through his whole body, a man with the Byakugan trait….but…. why was he still afraid?

"OH NEJI!" yelled Lee, "OH NEJI HYUUGA!"

Neji heard a crash and a bang and another crash. He also heard Lee say, "oops!"

"**_Damn, I have to go out there and stop Lee before everything in my room is ruined," thought Neji as he opened his closet door._**

Lee wasn't wrecking Neji's stuff by accident but he was looking around to find something… but what was he looking for?

"LEE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Neji angrily, trying to put his things back into place.

"Well, I came by to tell you to go to the dorm… so…." Said Lee as he paused at the end. There was silence after a while. Then he started to mess up Neji's things again…

"LEE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Neji in terror as Lee zoomed passed in wrecking everything in sight.

"Well, I'm trying to find something that will prove that you have the power of youth within you!" yelled Lee as he dumped a box of Neji's things on the floor and looked at all of them. Neji slapped his forehead in pity for Lee. He laid down on his bed and waited for Lee to completely destroy his things.

"Oh Neji! What's this?" asked Lee holding a picture of Tenten smiling seductively that he found in Neji's underwear drawer. Lee started smirking uncontrollably… which instead of looking evil… looked very creepy.

"HEY!" yelled Neji, "GIMME THAT BACK!"

Neji tried to grab the picture but Lee, with his fastness, was too fast. In the end Neji was heaving hard and Lee was lying down on top of Neji's bed staring at Tenten's picture.

"Hey Neji, why do you have a picture of Tenten and not of Gai-sensei?" asked Lee.

"Well, unlike you, I have a life and it doesn't involve Gai-sensei," said Neji simply.

"Sure… but…why is it in your underwear drawer?" asked Lee…

"Don't go there…" Neji said plainly, "so what does this destructive visit bring?"

"Well… I'm here to pick you up and go to the dorm place but we have to stop by Tenten's house to pick her up so you better dress up youthfully! I even brought you a spandex suit so you, me, and Master Gai can match! Yes, yes, be grateful!" said Lee trying to shove the hideous green spandex suit that should've been burned, which actually happened after Lee gave it to Neji. He "accidentally" dropped it in the fireplace in the living room…. How he got there…. Nobody knows…. Not even me….. Well….. Yeah I do but …. Too lazy…..

"HEY! I MUST HELP YOU FIND MORE YOUTH!" yelled Lee assuming that he was helping Neji when giving him the hideous outfit.

"Whatever…I'm going to get dressed…," said Neji as he got some of his NEJI clothes that were on the floor, but before he left, he grabbed the picture of Tenten out of his bushy browed destructive teammate and brought it with him into the bathroom…HEY don't think nasty thoughts!

"Oh Neji!" said Lee before Neji went into the bathroom.

"What?" asked Neji stopping in front of the door.

"I just LOVE your pajamas!" squealed Lee.

Neji's pajamas were green with teddy bears on them….

"HEY! They were a gift… from my mom!" yelled Neji blushing from embarrassment.

"**_HEY! Why should I be embarrassed? I'm not wearing any ugly ass green spandex… compared to him… me wearing these teddy bear pajamas I'm superior… wait a minute… I'm always going to be superior….. BRANCH RULES, MAIN DROOLS! WOOT!" thought Neji while smirking and walking to the bathroom._**

Neji put his clothes on the bathroom counter…

"_Wazzap Neji! Blabbing to yourself again?" asked INNER NEJI._

"**_WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! AM I GOING CRAZY!" yelled Neji in his mind. In the bathroom, Neji fell on the floor because he was surprised._**

"_Well, like everyone in the whole wide world, you have an INNER self! WHEE! Okay… I'm done being weird…" said Inner Neji._

"**_YOU ARE TOO UNCIVILIZED TO BE ME or…. In me...?" yelled Neji in his mind._**

"_Well… I don't know… so… em… nice pic of Tenten! Isn't she cute?" asked Inner Neji._

"**_She's okay…" replied Neji._**

"_Just OKAY? JUST OKAY! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! If you think she's just OKAY then why do you have a picture of her… a hot picture…. And why is it in your UNDERWEAR DRAWER?" yelled Inner Neji._

"_**Shut up! I have to get dressed!" yelled Neji back.**_

"_How did you even GET IT?" asked Inner Neji._

"**_That is personal, NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND… well… um…. Go destroy Lee's self confidence or something…" said Neji._**

"_That could be fun but… I can't get out of your head so… deal with it… oh and… I want a copy of that picture!" said Inner Neji smirking._

"_**You know… you're perverted…" thought Neji.**_

"_Yes… We are very, VERY perverted…" said Inner Neji smiling a warm smile._

"_**Oh just shut up…" said Neji.**_

Neji got up from the tiled bathroom floor and took a quick bath…

While Neji was preoccupied… our mischievous Lee started searching for any kind of youthful thing…

"Hm… If I was a piece of youth stuck in a house of an unyouthful man with a wonderfully great sensei, a handsome teammate, and a crush on a female teammate… where would I be…hmm…OH I KNOW!" Lee exclaimed…," IN THE UNDERWEAR DRAWER!"

He quickly ran to the underwear drawer and dug through the boxers…then he stopped because he found a thong…a pink one…. G-string….

Lee screamed and dropped the FEMALE underwear…

"AHH! MY EYES! MY VIRGIN EYES! HOW UNYOUTHFUL! AHH!" screamed Lee, jumping up and down and all around…

Neji hopped out of the shower and ran to Lee in a towel.

"LEE! WHAT HAPPENED!" yelled Neji.

"MY VIRGIN EYES! YOUR EVIL POSSESIONS MAKE MY VIRGIN EYES BURN!" yelled Lee pointing at the "evil" possession.

"YIKES!" squealed Neji as he grabbed the piece of feminine lingerie and threw it in his closet.

"AHH!" screamed Hanabi as she jumped out of Neji's closet, the thong falling off her head.

Everyone stared at little Hanabi as she just stood there staring back. There was some of that awkward silence that everyone loves.

"Umm…" said Hanabi breaking the beloved awkward silence.

"Hanabi… what were you doing in my closet?" asked Neji.

"Umm…well… the real question is why do you own a thong?" asked Hanabi, trying to cover for her reason for being in the closet.

"HEY! It's not like I wear it… um... I mean... IT'S NOT MINE! …," yelled Neji trying to cover for this little incident.

"So… who's is its?" asked Lee covering his eyes…

"Umm… well...i-ts…" Neji stuttered," well... WHO CARES ANYWAYS! Ehehehe so… let's go to Tenten's! Hehe…,"

As Neji got dressed as his inner self started to annoy him…

"_So… I didn't know that you were THAT PIMP!" squealed Inner Neji._

"_**What are you talking about?" said Neji calmly.**_

"_Don't be all calm about it! Tell me who's thong that was! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!" yelled inner Neji._

"_**Since you're my inner self… and it's physically impossible for you to tell anyone else about this… I will tell you," said Neji confidently, "But… I think that I don't like your attitude!"**_

"_WHAT! Okay, Okay I won't annoy you… sure, sure whatever… so pretty please tell me who owns that very pink, very small piece of underwear that you happen to have in your own underwear drawer, please oh superior one!" pleaded Inner Neji sarcastically._

"_**Fine… I guess you tried your hardest considering this is my inner, less superior, self," replied Neji.**_

'_Okay… that was uncalled for … and just plain mean…," said Inner Neji glaring at regular Neji… by all means necessary I don't know how he did that_

"_**Fine… now I don't exactly FEEL like telling you…" said Neji in a haughty tone.**_

"_You know… you suck… which means that I don't suck…" said inner Neji blandly…_

Then after Neji got dressed, he packed up and went along the yellow brick road with Lee to Tenten's house. There were lions and tigers and bears OH MY along the way….yeah…

** Tenten's Apartment **

Tenten was asleep in her nice warm comfy bed until the absolutely "BEST" thing could happen to a girl whose had a rough day…

She was half asleep when she heard voices downstairs in her apartment.

"No let me do it!" whispered one voice loudly.

"You're being too loud! Let me, do it! You can't do anything right and you're too nosy!" whispered-yelled the other one.

Tenten ignored the _familiar _voices and hugged her favorite pillow, the nice feather pillow. It felt cool on her skin as she lightly slid her hand up and down the fabric.

Her bedroom door opened with a small creak. Outside the door were voices that Tenten could SO hear.

"Is our lotus still asleep?" asked one voice a little loudly.

"Shut up! She is asleep…so… what do we do?" replied the other voice.

"We wake her up! Since I'm the most youthful and you are evil in mind, I shall wake her up because you might do something evil to our lovely lotus," said one voice plainly.

"HEY! I'm not perverted! I'm a gentleman! Just do whatever you want," said the other voice.

Tenten opened one eye and looked towards her door. She saw her teammates there arguing about something stupid. They finally noticed her one eyed stare and immediately stopped. Everyone stared and the awkward silence began… again.

"What is up with this awkward silence?" asked Lee, "It feels unyouthful."

Tenten glared at the two and rolled around to face her wall. Lee entered her room and poked her. Tenten rolled back to face Lee then she glared at him and closed her eyes. Neji walked in and hit Lee on the head.

"Hey! Tenten's hair is down!" exclaimed Lee pointing at the sleeping form of Tenten.

"Yeah… captain obvious… nobody sleeps with their hair in buns!" said Neji hitting Lee on the head again.

"Hey did you know that Krad spelled backwards id Dark?" asked Lee randomly, "How youthful!"

"Why did you just ask that?" asked Neji, "That was so random."

"Well, I guess because the author is really bored and has been amazed that Krad spelled backwards is Dark from the hit anime DNAngel," said Lee in a bored tone.

"Well… I suppose it's not as great as the hit anime that we star in called Naruto… I bet it would be even more successful if it was called Neji and was about a boy… no scratch that… handsome boy who had the most annoying teammate and who destroyed the evil organization known as the "Mail House"…" replied Neji in a bored tone too.

"No way! It should be called Lee or Gai… Neji and that story sounds boring and unyouthful…" said Lee, "It would be lucky to even get mentioned by a hobo!"

Tenten glared at the two who were still arguing about stupid things again and went back to sleep.

"Hey! We have to wake up Tenten!" yelled Lee trying shaking Tenten awake.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU KNOW THAT ANGRY GIRLS HIT HARDER THAN THE EVIL VILLANS!" yelled Neji just loud enough to wake up Tenten, who apparently is a girl.

"Oops," replies Lee, but it was too late. Tenten woke up and wanted to seek her revenge. The boys were in trouble now…

After two minutes, the boys were beaten into a bloody pulp and Tenten was eating breakfast down stairs.

"So, why did you come here? To annoy me?" asked Tenten in between bites of her cereal.

"Ugh…well…you have to pack and go to the dorm place with us…," said Lee, holding an icepack over his damaged head.

"Yeah…" agreed Neji putting a bandage on his cheek.

"Sorry I beat up you guys…" said Tenten smiling but feeling guilty.

"Yeah…." Said the boys in pain.

Tenten giggled that the boys were in pain…. Mwhahaha! BOYS IN PAIN! MWAHAHAH!

"_**Hahaha this is what they get for waking me up… how unfair for them…. Oh well…!" said Tenten**_

"_AHYUCK! Hello!" said inner Tenten._

"_**What the heck!" thought Tenten.**_

"_I'm your inner self…" replied Inner Tenten, "Everyone has an Inner self!"_

"_**What the heck is an Inner self?" asked Tenten.**_

"_I don't know… I guess um… I don't know…." Said Inner Tenten._

"**_Everyone has something like you?" asked Tenten._**

"_HEY! I'm not a something…I am a somebody… I think…!" said Inner Tenten._

"_**WHAT! I HAVE A PERSON IN ME!" yelled Tenten in her mind.**_

"_Well… I'm you… except I'm like what you really think!" exclaimed Inner Tenten._

"_**Okay… weird…." Thought Tenten.**_

At the same time Neji and Lee were rolling around in pain…

They were moaning and groaning and Tenten was just silent talking to something in her head…

"TENTEN!" yelled Lee and Neji, hurting on the inside and out.

"Ahh uhh what?" asked Tenten, caught off guard.

"The pain you in flicked on us… remember….. Do I have to remind you?" said Neji wanting the pain to go away.

"Hehehe deal with it!" yelled Tenten in anger, "don't make me hit you again!"

"Sorry oh master," replied Neji sarcastically.

"Tenten, you look beautiful with your hair down! As beautiful as Sakura-Chan!" exclaimed Lee.

Tenten asked, "What are you talking about? Isn't my hair up like it always is?"

"No," said the two boys.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Tenten, kneeling on the floor with her hands up high… touching the sky.

She ran into her room, locked the door, and put her hair up once again….

"**_Damn it! Now I have to kill them…" thought Tenten as she grabbed her emergency must-kill-the-people-who-see-my-hair-down-kit._**

She ran back downstairs with a single kunai in her hand.

"Do you think we're really _that_ weak Tenten?" asked Neji noticing the single kunai.

"Oh… It's not for me….," said Tenten smirking evilly… out of nowhere….. Gai came and hugged Neji… he hugged a hug that was the almightiest hug you could ever give… he tried for a kiss but… Tenten threw the kunai at Gai's tongue.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" yelled Neji as he looked at the bleeding Gai.

Lee screamed in horror as his beloved teacher laid there… probably assassinated by his teammate… his female teammate…

"WHY? WHY!" screamed Lee as he knelt beside his master….. tears flowed from his face….," why_…"_

Tenten and Neji stood there and stared… any incredible ninja could see that it was a fake… well…. There was a zipper in the back of the Gai outfit…

"Lee… take it easy….," said Tenten, "it's only a fake…"

Lee looked up from his very sad, pitiful display and stared at Tenten….

"Tenten… is what you are saying…. True?" asked Lee, tears still flowing from his round face…

"Yes… whatever…" replied Tenten looking at her kunai…

Neji was staring at Tenten for some reason…

"'_Sup! HEY look… it's TENTEN! Why don't you go and kiss her?" said inner Neji making kissy faces._

"_**Hm… maybe I'll think abo—WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING! It's not THAT simple…" thought Neji.**_

"_Yes it is… go and try it!" yelled inner Neji making more kissy faces…_

"_**No way… I'm a gentleman…" thought Neji.**_

"_Sure you are gentle… but are you a MAN!" said Inner Neji flexing his arms._

"_**I AM TOO A MAN!" yelled Neji in his mind…**_

"_Prove it…" said Inner Neji…._

"_**Fine! Maybe later…." Said Neji.**_

"_Whatever…girl…," said Inner Neji, laying down in the dark walls…_

There was silence in Neji's mind… he felt all of a sudden alone…. Silence…

He couldn't take it anymore!

"AHHHH!"

"NEJI WHAT'S WRONG!" yelled Tenten looking very concerned at Neji who was apparently losing his mind.

"_NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" screamed Inner Neji as he pounded on the invisible walls of Neji's mind._

All of a sudden Neji started to twitch… then he moved forward and kissed Tenten on the lips.

Tenten's eyes widened in the surprise. She realized what was going on so she whacked Neji on his head.

Neji realized the whack so the pulled away and faced a very angry Tenten…

Lee… weirdly… didn't notice the event and was staring at some mayonnaise on the table.

Lee finally noticed his two teammates staring and decided to whack Neji on the head as well…

"DAMMIT LEE!" yelled Neji rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Huh? ENOUGH of your shenanigans Neji! Tenten, my beautiful lotus, pack up and get dressed fore we will be heading to the dorms that we shall be living in for the time being!" yelled Lee doing good guy pose number 12.

Tenten simply nodded and quickly sprinted to her room to pack and get dressed.

Neji just sat there and looked pissed at Lee…

"_Eh… He called Tenten his beautiful lotus…you jealous Dr. Nejj?" asked Inner Neji smirking._

"**_WHAT! NEJI HYUUGA does NOT get jealous… NOT EVEN OVER A GIRL! I AM A HYUUGA!" yelled Neji," AND WHAT'S WITH THE DR. NEJJ?"_**

"_I don't know… I think it sounds cool!" squealed Inner Neji._

"_**It does NOT sound cool…. It sounds like a hobo name…" said Neji.**_

"_Oh you think your so hot… huh…huh? Well… you SUCK!" yelled Inner Neji crossing his arms._

Tenten came down stairs with a backpack, a duffel bag, and a rolling suit case.

"Okie Dokie! We're all set to go! CAN I GET A YOSH?" exclaimed Lee putting his hands on his hips as a background of rainbows appeared.

"Whatever…" said Tenten as she blushed when she turned towards Neji.

Neji blushed back and turned the opposite side…

"LET'S GO!" screeched Lee.

He grabbed his luggage and linked arms with his other teammates and ran out of the house dragging them during his dash towards the dorm… not knowing the adventures it will bring….

**Miharu:** dude…. I am SUPER sorry….

**Sasuke:** HA! I've been having the BEST time in my life without you!

**Miharu: **Oh yeah? Itachi loves you!

**Sasuke:** NOOOO! I HATE YOU!

**Miharu:** Me too… that's why I am the T in ANTI Sasuke…

**Sakura: **AHHH! YOU BETTER BE NOT BE DISSING MY SASUKE-KUN!

**Ino: **HEY HE'S MY SASUKE-KUN!

**Neji:** WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE? You weren't even in the story!

**Tenten:** Yeah! What the hells wrong with you?

**Lee: **Sakura-Chan… you shall be mine forever!

**Sasuke:** Shut up Lee!

**Naruto:** OH MY GOSH! SASUKE IS JEALOUS!

**Miharu: **You bet he is my dear Naruto!

**Hinata: ** Throws toothpick at Miharu for calling Naruto her DEAR

**Naruto: **WOAH! NICE AIM HINATA-CHAN! In mind: Note to self… don't get on her bad side…)

**Hinata:** (giggle) thank you Naruto-kun!

**Miharu:** (staggers unconsciously until falls off the stage)

**Sasuke: **YES! FINALLY!

**Kakashi: **how come I was not featured in this part of the story? Aren't I the main character? The show is called Kakashi right?

**Naruto: **Nope! IT'S NARUTO! (Victory smile)

**Miharu:** (climbs back on stage with a revenge face) SASUKE!

**Sasuke:** WHAT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS ALL HINATA'S FAULT!

**Miharu: **HINATA'S TOO NICE AND INOCENT TO DO EVIL! UNLIKE YOU, YOU FIEND!

**Sasuke: **Okay… I'm leaving…

**Miharu:** (twisted smile) you… can't….

**Sasuke: **NO!

**Miharu: **ta, ta my favorite readers! I say thanks to… White-rosekiss, Uchiha Sakura Blossoms, vaugue221, MisticalEmperma, darkavartar13, darknessmistress, Sexy.Black.Neko, Akkirako Chikuro, Kai Sohma, HeartAngel, edakumi-sama, amylovesstakuya, Sad4ngel, Bloodruby, OMG-kumikoCHAN (don't make fun of me at school! Grr), CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, RoseWaters, aloncye, nightmare car, JakeCrusher, celestial cherry blossoms, Uchiha Falcon, silverkage-can, Hyuuga's Winger Guardian, The Dark Lord Chuckled the Silly Piggy, transparent-opacity, ying yang dragons, anime.fan.no.1, xMuStArDxBiRdArAnGsx, animelover21065, hermion8… and… Sasuke Uchiha… the real one….

**Sasuke: **Why am I thanked?

**Miharu:** Because Sassy Poochiah… I want you to forgive me for doing this… (Grabs Sasuke's head and gives his a noogie)

**Sasuke: **HA! That's not bad! It's not as bad as the ones ITACHI-my eternal enemy and son of ….

**Miharu: **SASUKE! DON'T SAY IT!

**Sasuke: **Why would I say it? They are my parents too!

**Miharu:** (completely ignores dear, dear Sassy Poochiah) so that's almost everyone who reviewed… well… hopefully everyone! I had such a hard time typing all your names to be grateful and review my minions… ehem I mean my masters! BYE!


	8. I'm sorry readers

The Ultimate Reason Why I Didn't Make Chapters for a Long Time

**Disclaimer: To tell you the truth…. Luke, I'm NOT the creator of NARUTO! **

**Miharu's corner: I'm sorry that I suck so much… yes…. I know… you all hate me so much…..**

Well it all started when I, Miharu, was stalking the smexy Neji-kun... **my** Sexy Neji-kun...

So... I was last SEEN hiding behind a bush... until... **MY** Sexy Neji-kun turned on his BYAKUGAN…

So I was all like yeah baby and he was all like... HUH? So he rammed towards me FULL POWER! I screamed and was saved by the equally Sexy Tenten... who grabbed him and took him somewhere... and he was last seen walking around with a goofy grin on his face... he looked **IDIOTIC**... I wonder what TENTEN WAS DOING TO HIM!

Before he left... he left me with a little gift... NO it wasn't the gift of intelligence... (I needed it...) but it was the gift of MASSIVE DESTRUCTION! MWAHAHAHA!

So... I ACCIDENTALLY used the MASSIVE DESTRUCTION to... well... I tried bombing the ramen shop... even though NARUTO WOULD GET MAD!

Unfortunately, I was distracted by Sasuke's SEXY hair!

So... I fell and the Bombs exploded on my face!

Then... Dear, Dear Shikamaru came to my rescue and carried me to the hospital... Ino and Temari got mad at me and tried to sabotage my hospital room...

So... what I did was that I... I didn't do anything because I was unconscious and I was probably DEAD!

So... the doctors told my care taker, Sasuke Uchiha, that I was in a coma... so he and his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, wept for me... actually Sakura wept... Sasuke jumped for joy... he was glad that I wouldn't make any fanfictions for a while...

I could hear everything... but I couldn't react... I felt sad and depressed... I never wanted to be in a coma... I silently cried for my sleeping figure just laid there not moving one single bit... sadness over came my body... I felt like a freaking' EMO KID!

So... a couple of weeks past (not a serious coma) and I started to move my fingers... then my toes... then I spoke my first sentence..."Sasuke you are one Sexy Beast" haha I'm just kidding! I seriously said "Sasuke You DORK!"

Everyone leapt for joy as Sasuke wept fore I would return with more treacherous ideas on how to make his life worse in my fanfiction...

So as I started to get better... Neji came back!

So... then he said to me... "Miharu, did you use my gift wisely?"

I replied "No Master Neji holder of the Byakugan and most Smexy beast in all of Konoha, I'm sorry but I foolishly deactivated the bombs on me which caused me to be in this state..." I slowly hung my head in sadness... I wanted to prove to my MASTER that I could do anything I wished to do... I was worthless to him... I was upset.

"Do not worry Miharu-Chan... you are still learning to become as great as ME, Neji Hyuga..."

"Did I disappoint you Master? For you are so handsome I am ashamed of myself for being so horrid in doing this... I can never do anything RIGHT!"

He only smiled at me... and said in a fatherly tone "I'm not mad... I'm FURIOUS!"

"MASTER! I'M SORRY!" I screamed as he turned the visiting chair over.

"NOOOO! ROAR!" he started to do unimaginable horrible things... until...

Tenten showed up again... she had saved me before she can save me again right?

She swooped down from the ceiling all ninja like and said "Neji... do you want me to punish you like I did before?"

Neji looked up at Tenten who had an eyebrow arched... "Oh yes master!"

"Then leave that poor girl alone or you won't get any!" she said in a seductive voice.

He immediately stopped what he was doing and followed Tenten out of my hospital room drooling on his way out...

I laid there with tears and fear in my eyes because of what happened earlier... I wished I could have done something to prove to my master that I could be the one to kill... erm I mean... umm... eat the one with the wrinkles before Uchiha did... I could do it! I KNEW I COULD! Then I started to feel emo again…

Then... I remembered what mother told me before I had gone on my journey to discover myself in Konoha..."Don't forget to brush your teeth..." so right there and then... I brushed my teeth...

End.

This is my reason why I'm not turning in my chapters like a good little writer should be… I'm sorry and please forgive me… eherm…

This is what really happened: my computer got a virus and I had to get it restarted… but this was a more entertaining reason why I couldn't get anything done right?

Eherm… sorry to everyone… and REVIEW! Only a couple of people reviewed and I LOVE THEM A LOT! MWAHAHA!

I especially love…OMG-kumikoCHAN, CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, Sakura4eva, Aria's star, RoseWaters, cinderella101, darkavatar13, animelover21065, and Artistic Ninja (I love you a lot because you noticed it was my birthday) (note: this love is just love for friends! Not weird awkward love I'm trying to make Sasuke have…)

**Sasuke: **Dude… you made this when you could've made the next chapter…. You are extremely a dork and I totally hate you as much as your readers hate you…and…. I WILL KILL THE ONE WITH THE WRINKLES!

**Miharu:** Shut up please…..

**Naruto: **Man Miharu-Chan… you argue with Sasuke more that _I_ do… Want to be my best friend?

**Miharu:** Sorry… but MY best friend is a random boy I saw at Great America (amusement park in California). He had a brown hat! HE WAS SO COOL! To bad I didn't get to talk to him… we need more best friend time….

**Naruto:** What the hell? You are so weird… Sasuke was right…you are a DORK!

**Sasuke: **EW…. Naruto is agreeing with me… EWWW how gross! NASTY… it feels nasty!

**Naruto:** you're the NASTY one! Man! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIENDS!

**Sakura: **Miharu! STOP ARGUING!

**Neji:** Why am I **YOUR** sexy Neji? And what did Tenten do to me? WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL!

**Sasuke:** FINALLY! Someone knows what I mean! DAMN! I'm SO… UGH! I can't explain my feelings….

**Miharu:** Cheer up emo kid…. It's a brand new day!

**Sasuke: **Shut up you… you….

**Miharu:** Haven't I taught you not to cuss?

**Sasuke: **No! YOU'VE BEEN MAKING ME CUSS!

**Miharu:** (slaps Sasuke) GO AWAY!

**Sasuke:** I CAN'T! That's the sad part… (Stabs a block of cheese lying on the crew buffet table)

**Miharu:** HEY! I was going to eat that you STUPID… umm….. Thing boy!

**Sasuke:** Was that supposed to be an insult?

**Miharu:** Bye everyone!

**Sasuke: **Don't ignore my when I'm speaking to you!

**Miharu:** Bye (slaps Sasuke) Dude…. Shut up already… the fanfic chapter is over… seriously…


End file.
